


Mine

by lilac_nights



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Come Marking, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Megatron is possesive and jealous, Painful Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_nights/pseuds/lilac_nights
Summary: Megatron wants Starscream to know that he belongs to one mech, and one mech only





	Mine

Starscream let out a sigh. Megatron had ordered him to meet him in his quarters earlier that day. Of course, the seeker obeyed. The tone in which the command had been spoken in made him flinch, a distinct anger in his master’s voice. An anger he hoped he wouldn’t have to face. He stood nervously outside Megatron’s door, unsure if he should knock first or just go right in. After a bit of mental debate, he decided to just go right in. 

 

“Um, M-Master?” The anxious seeker poked his head into the room, seeing the large mech standing with his back to the door. The mech then turned his helm to glance over his shoulder, his glowing red optics seeming to pierce right into Starscream.

 

“So you came,” he spoke, his voice low, just above a growl.

 

“O-Of course, my liege. I assume you wanted to discuss something in private, right?” Starscream had now entered the room, closing the door behind him. He looked up at the large mech before him, his wings lowered a bit in fear. 

 

“Yes, there was something rather important I wanted to speak with you about,” Megatron stated as he turned around to face his second in command, glaring down at him. “It has been brought to my attention that you’re getting rather… close to that medic, Knockout.”

 

“What do you mean?” The seeker stepped a little closer.

 

“Don’t play stupid, Starscream. You know very well what I mean. Or would you rather I pull up the tapes?” He raised a brow with that last statement, watching as the seeker’s optics widen.

 

“The what!?” The seeker jumped, stepping back out of instinct. He definitely was going to have to deal with Megatron’s bad side now.

 

“Oh, so you thought you could keep this little affair a secret now, did you? Did you forget about Soundwave? You didn’t think it would be suspicious when you slipped away for hours, then turned up again all hazy and smelling of lubricant?” The mech sneered as he stepped closer to the seeker, towering over his trembling frame, glaring down at him. Starscream didn’t have a response, the only sound coming from him being timid whimpers. His optics darkened. “My, Starscream, I thought you would be more careful. You know about his partner. He could crush you if he wanted. Though it seems I’ve gotten to you first.” The wide-optic seeker opened his mouth to respond but instead gasped as he backed into the door, looking back at it, then up at the sneering mech in front of him.

 

“W-Well why do you care so much!? It’s not like  _ we’re _ mates or anything!” He snapped, leaning forwards, standing up on his toes a bit to try and make himself more intimidating. At least as intimidating as he could be. He would soon regret his attempt at defending himself as he was lifted off the ground by his throat. With a yelp he began to kick and squirm, clawing at the large hand that squeezed his neck cables. 

 

“You are  _ my _ seeker. You belong to  _ me. _ You do as  _ I  _ say. And I say that you’re not allowed to go off and frag some whore doctor. If you’re in need you come to me. Do you understand?” Megatron’s optics were a dark, burning, hateful red as he growled. He held Starscream so they could see optic to optic, finding some enjoyment in watching the small mech try to break free. He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip, resulting in louder whimpers and grunts. He wanted a response. A sign that Starscream understood his place. That he understood that he will always do as told. But he was met with nothing of the sort. No nod. No gurgled cry of compliance. Nothing. And that only made him more upset. 

 

Frustrated, the mech turned and threw the seeker across the room, the smaller mech crashing onto the floor, metal scraping against the floor as he slid and eventually skidded to a halt. He sputtered and coughed, his throat burning. Shakily, he sat up, his optics snapping upwards as he was approached. Before he could react, he was lifted up once more, this time by his wrist. He cried out as dents formed on his arm from the tight grip he was in. 

 

“Do I need to prove myself? Do you think I’m not good enough for you?” Megatron’s voice roared out through the room, sending a shiver down Starscream’s back strut. 

 

“Wh- What- I don’t-” He tried to stutter out some sort of reply. It was difficult though as his processor was spinning in both confusion and in pain. Why did care so much? Why was he trying to prove himself? Why was he so threatened by Knockout of all mechs? Before he could finally say something coherent, he was being pinned to the wall, one large servo grasping his waist and the other still clamped around his wrist. The seeker whined and squirmed, still putting up a fight even though he was quickly growing tired. 

 

Megatron leaned in, drawing his face in close to Starscream’s. “I’ll make you feel better than that medic ever could.” He growled, the vibrations from it coursing through the seeker’s small frame, resulting in a shudder. 

 

“N-No, I-” The seeker’s words were cut off by a kiss, grunting as the larger mech forced his glossa into his mouth. His optics fluttered shut, his legs writhing as they hung limply above the ground. He tried to turn his helm away and break the kiss but was unsuccessful. His body was beginning to heat up as well, which was inevitable since he was pinned against Megatron’s already hot frame, his cooling fans beginning to kick online. Sensing the growing charge from his master, he knew he wasn’t leaving any time soon. 

 

After a few minutes, Megatron finally pulled away, breaking the kiss as oral lubricant dripped from the corner of his mouth. Starscream panted as he let his glossa hang from his open mouth, beginning to drool on himself. The corner of Megatron’s mouth began to curl as he watched the seeker. The sound of something pressurizing was soon heard, causing the seeker to whine and squirm.  _ Oh scrap. _

 

“M-Master, please, you don’t need to-”

 

“I don’t need to what? You really don’t want me, do you? I guess I really do need to prove myself now.”

 

“N-No! That’s not what I meant, I…!” Starscream trailed off as he saw Megatron’s interfacing panel slide open, allowing his spike to fully pressurize. His optics widened in shock. He had never expected it to be so… large. In hindsight it did make sense. Megatron was much larger than him so it wouldn’t have been too odd if it was big. But when compared to his own frame it was massive. 

 

“Open your panel.” The seeker flinched as he was pulled back to reality, his optics shooting back up to the the mech’s face. 

 

“B-But I don’t-”

 

“I said  _ open it. _ ” Megatron hissed through gritted denta, gripping the seeker’s thin waist harder.

 

Reluctantly, Starscream let his panel slide open. His spike was nothing compared to Megatron’s, which was now pressed against his abdomen, leaking transfluid onto it. He started to squirm again, shaking his helm. His legs pressed together tightly, hoping to keep that spike out of him. It wouldn’t work though as a large servo let go of his wrist and grabbed his thigh. He watched as his legs were spread obscenely wide to accommodate the warlord’s large frame. As he was being repositioned, he could feel the tip of Megatron’s spike press against his valve, rubbing against his anterior node and soft mesh folds. He whined and shook his helm harder.

 

“N-No! M-Master, please! It won’t fit!!” Starscream was almost sobbing now, writhing and kicking and clawing at the hand that held him. His valve had seen prior action but never with something of that size. 

 

“It  _ will  _ fit. I’ll make it so that your valve will fit perfectly around me. Then you’ll have to come back. No one will be able to pleasure you like I can.” A twisted grin manifested on Megatron’s face as he purred, sending chills through the seeker’s hot frame. 

 

“I don’t-! Wait!!” The seeker shrieked as the tip that had been teasing his wet valve soon forced its way in. And it hurt. A lot. It took quite a bit of force to get into his tight valve. He already felt like he was being stretched to his limit, his spike stiffening straight up as it shot out a thick stream of transfluids. His callipers clenched tightly around the spike that had entered him, as if trying to keep it in place so it wouldn’t go in any deeper.

 

“Master!! I-It hurts!!” Starscream cried out, optics watering as his claws dug into the servo around his waist.

 

“Ah, you’ll be fine~” Megatron cooed, his sick grin only growing wider across his face plates. He then pushed more of his length in, grunting as his hips bucked. The feeling of being in Starscream was… Unique. And he wanted to keep that pleasure all to himself. He wanted that valve all for himself. It was only right since it was  _ his  _ seeker after all. He shouldn’t have to share. He  _ wouldn’t  _ share. 

 

“No!! No more I- Aah!! I can’t take it!!” The seeker’s shrill screams and moans filled the room as he could feel that spike pushing further and further into him. It burned, feeling like every inch of him was on fire. His denta gritted as he squeezed his optics shut, tears now streaming down his faceplates. He winced with each ribbed section as it was pushed into him. His hips twisted and rolled, legs now wrapped around Megatron’s waist, squeezing him.

 

He took it as a sign to keep going. Eventually, the mech managed to fit his full length in the seeker. The seeker sobbed and looked down in horror as he saw that spike impaling him. His servos slid down to grip at his abdomen in pain, his whole frame tensing up. Megatron however was overwhelmed with pleasure. Just knowing that he was so deep inside his seeker made him want to overload. But he decided to wait. Instead, he began to slide back out, slowly thrusting back and forth. He groaned with each re-entry, his servo squeezing Starscream’s thigh. With each thrust, the seeker’s wings fluttered and twitched, his helm tilted all the way back. He finally stopped fighting, unable to find the strength to do so. He just writhed and moaned helplessly. He could feel Megatron’s spike twitching and throbbing inside him and it disgusted him to no end. 

 

Megatron slowly began to speed up, his grunts growing louder. The increase in speed pushed Starscream to the edge as he finally overloaded, thick streams of transfluids shooting out from his spike. He effectively coated himself from the hips up, even getting some on his own face. This just added to his disgust. He also managed to get some on Megatron, though not nearly as much. 

 

“Mmm, you like it that much, hmm?” Megatron smirked as he leaned forward and nipped at the seeker’s neck. Starscream tilted his head away, whimpering and shaking his helm. The mech ran his glossa up the seeker’s neck, letting out a deep moan. He settled on one spot and began nibbling, then biting his neck, his sharp teeth easily sinking in. He moved all around, leaving bite marks across Starscream’s neck and a few on his chest. They weren’t deep enough to draw energon but deep enough to be noticeable. Starscream bit his lip, trying to silence himself as he actually found some enjoyment in the biting.

 

“M-Master!!” The seeker yelped and flinched. While his neck was being assaulted, Megatron’s thrusts had gotten sloppy, and that last thrust was extra painful because of it. His cry was ignored though as he just sped up, pounding into that valve, their armor clanging together. He watched as Starscream bounced with each thrust, his cute little spike bouncing and twitching along as well. That little display just made him want to frag that slutty little seeker even harder. His attention was then drawn to the seeker’s wings as they fluttered, hanging low behind his back. He always loved those wings and how they gave away Starscream’s true feelings. He let go of the seeker’s thigh and moved his servo to his left wing. He pressed the tip of his digit against the delicate metal, the sharp tip digging in. As steadily as he could, he began carving into the wing. 

 

Starscream hissed through clenched denta as he felt the sting of being scratched. He was about to overload again, overwhelmed by the pain and pleasure that was filling his body. He was burning up, steam pouring from his vents as he desperately tried to cool off, to no avail. His optics rolled back as it happened, another thick stream of transfluid spraying from his spike. He convulsed, this overload much more powerful than the last. 

 

“Nngh-!” The burning stopped as Megatron stopped his carving, overloading at the same time. His spike was buried in as deep as it’d go when he came, pumping the seeker full. He hunched over the smaller mech, growling and moaning as he emptied his load. He loved it. He wanted every drop to fill his seeker, as a way of claiming that valve as his own. His territory. 

 

The two panted as they came down from that high, Starscream now having gone limp as he was about ready to pass out. Soon the room was silent besides the roar of their fans and the wet, squelching noise as Megatron finally pulled out of the seeker’s now gaping valve. Lubricant and transfluids started to pour out from the seeker, trickling down his slender thighs and legs, collecting in a puddle beneath him. 

“Do you understand that you’re mine now?” Megatron finally broke the silence with his question, slowly lowering Starscream to his pedes.

 

“Y-Yes M-Master…” The seeker mumbled, his voice rough from all the previous screaming. Once he was left to stand on his own he promptly stumbled and fell, landing in the puddle under him. He was already too humiliated to care anymore as he just sat there, shuddering as he softly sobbed. Megatron smirked as he kneeled down in front of the seeker. He looked over the small mech’s frame, taking in just how pathetic he looked. His face streaked with tears and transfluid, bite marks on his neck, transfluid covering the majority of his frame, and the words he had carved into his wings. “Megatron’s slut” was crudely etched into his left wing. Yet again, he made sure not to draw energon, just making the scratches deep enough to be readable. That way everyone would know exactly who that seeker belonged to. 

 

“They'll all know you're  _mine."_

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a part two for this so keep on the look out!!


End file.
